The Leaving
by Eiko Mizuno
Summary: not as the title suggests...actually a superfluff...O_o...wow...yeah, anyways, read! 1+R


Relena Darlian was standing, again at the podium giving a speech. It was only the night after the Mariemaia incident, and she was giving a speech on how fragile the peace had been, and how they should now dispose of all weapons. How now, they could know that they were to be peaceful once again, and how they all wanted to work towards this peace. She knew that, finally, the people were ready for peace. The people would finally work towards her ideals, that had become the people's ideals. She would finally be able to leave her post as 'the princess of peace', even if that would take her awhile to get the people the confidence to leave her protective shelter. She was finishing her speech, when she felt a familiar tingle in the back of her shoulders, like the time Heero would've assassinated her from the balcony when she was the 'Queen of the World'. She instinctively turned her head up, in the shadow of the gesture she made so long ago. She almost gasped aloud when she thought she saw a familiar shirt, and the curtain swinging as if blown by an unseen breeze. She had finished her speech, so it was unsurprising to hear the crowd clapping in uproarious approval. She turned to them, curtsied, and walked elegantly out of the room. She ran full-tilt once she was out of sight of the audience. She hoped he was still there time to catch him….  
  
Heero chastised himself silently for being slack enough as to be seen. He still didn't know if she had really seen him, but going there had been weak enough on his part, he didn't know if he could stand facing her now. He was angry enough that he went in the first place, it's not like he needed to see her, but now he was hoping that she had seen him, and that she would follow him. yah, right, Yuy. This isn't a Disney movie, or anything. She isn't coming after you, and you're weak for thinking that she was. You're even weaker for needing to see her again. Heero stopped immediately, first for actually admitting to himself that he needed her, and second because he had heard her voice calling to him. like she did all those years ago…STOP!! Now you are imagining her voice. She's not coming back, and you don't want or need her to. Yet even as he thought that, he was wishing that she would come after him. She always did confuse him. He forced himself to keep on walking and to stop thinking about her. His mind clear, he walked in faster strides. He stopped immediately, as if he had run into a wall. That was definitely not imagined, that was her. She had come for him. He turned around just in time to be pummeled to the ground by a petite blonde frame…  
  
Relena ran out to the entrance, and her hopes of finding him faltered. She looked out onto the paved walkway, and turned to run through the trees. Heero never was one to be open. She thought humorlessly. She ran for what seemed like an eternity until she saw a dark figure walk behind a tree. She couldn't help herself, she called out his name like she always used to do. "Heero!!" the figure stopped and looked up at the sky, then started walking again as if he had imagined her voice. he never did listen to me. but maybe it isn't him. She wiped that thought from her mind, and decided she couldn't take the chance of loosing him again. I will not let myself be forgotten, or thrown away. And I will not make myself suffer that hurt again…. I will not. I at least want to say goodbye.. letting her thoughts trail away at that, she did the only thing she could think of, she called to him again. "HEERO!!" she started to cry as he stopped and bowed his head. It was him. She cried harder at the thought of him just pretending not to hear her, and walking away from her forever. She almost didn't see him turn around, or the shocked look he gave her as she launched herself at him. They fell to the ground together, her in his lap. just like when I held him, after Mariemaia…. But she had no time to think any more sad thoughts. She had found him. "Heero, how could you do this to me??! How could you leave without even saying goodbye!?!? Did you think I could just forget you even existed?!"  
  
"Relena.."  
  
"Did you think I could do it anymore?!"  
  
"Relena, no.."  
  
"Can you think I would just go on with my life like you hadn't affected my entire life?"  
  
"Please don't say it…"  
  
"Did you think I could just forget that"  
  
"Please.."  
  
"That I LOVE you?!?!"  
  
Heero couldn't help himself. Though she had never said it before, he had an inkling of her feelings, but he never thought someone would love him. He found himself kissing her. Not a movie kiss, or a brotherly kiss, but a kiss fused with all the pent up passion and hidden love, and all the sorrow and pain. It was a sweet kiss that healed his hurts and made him hunger for more.  
  
Relena was surprised to find Heero kissing her, after she shocked herself by telling him she loved him. It was true, though. After she voiced it, she was scared it would push him away, or that he would reject her. She was utterly surprised that he kissed her, and it was full of everything she knew he wanted to tell her, and things he did not yet understand himself. She never wanted to leave his arms, ever. When the kiss ended, she realized she was still crying, and she saw one of her tears on his nose. She laughed, a strange choked sound because of her crying, and wiped it off. His mouth turned up in the corners in an experimental smile. "Please, don't leave me again..." Relena pleaded, "I can't do it ever again, I can't, please." And in a gesture she was sure was a silent promise, Heero kissed her again. She laid her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. Heero nuzzled his face into her hair and tightened his grip on her. Relena was sure she would fall asleep when she was gently picked up and carried through the trees, the gliding sensation and the bliss of just being in Heero's arms was enough to bring her to the brim of sleep again. She looked up to peer at her surroundings and saw her limo coming closer to her. Her mind panicked and struggled, and she was sure she would be discarded like a pack of garbage. no, Heero, please, don't throw me away……..  
  
Heero tightened his grip on Relena, never wanting to leave the sanctity of her arms. They stayed that way a bit longer before Heero decided to take her to her limo; it was getting late, and she needed to get back, before someone noticed she was gone. He strode purposefully towards her limousine. He felt her tense in his arms, and he almost laughed. does she really think I'll let her go again? I know better now……I can't leave her ever again. He tightened his arms around her and smiled down at her. She was staring wide eyed at the vehicle and didn't even notice his reassuring smile. He shook his head and looked back towards the limo.  
  
Relena was still panicking and she started to chew her lip in apprehension when the chauffeur opened the passenger door. She stayed frozen as she was placed in the car, like a doll. are you too old to play with me, Heero? Are you going to dump me somewhere where you never have to think about me again?? she was truly panicking now, and she was about to burst into tears. She watched Heero talk with the chauffeur, and she calmed. She sighed and thought back to their kiss. no….you won't leave me this time….I know you won't. The limo driver slid into his seat and she almost threw herself at Heero as he sat next to her in the passenger's seat. "Heero…."  
  
"Hn….." he grunted at her as she leaned into his chest. She slid her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his breathing.  
  
****************  
  
So, how was it?  
  
This was my first angsty superfluff (oxymoron, anyone?) that wasn't a self insertion and didn't have Quatre or Duo in it ( ^-^ aie, so kawaii!!) anyways, so…here it is….wow…I have nothing to say…O_o….eep! Must go write and beta read, peeps!! Have fun now, kitties, ja! ^-~* eeehehehehe!!  
  
Eiko Mizuno,  
  
The one and only.  
  
(Ps: read Shadow Heartcraft's stuff if you like Heer+Relena or just GW in general…he also has a really cool original one at www.fanfiction.net !! ^-^ go peeps, and thank you to Sarque, Bamboo Saai, and Draggy!! (Sarque and Draggy can be found at www.stories.com, and Bamboo Saai has her own website, very neato's!) 


End file.
